Un baile
by titxutemari
Summary: Una gran oportunidad para ambos. A ninguno de los dos le combiene juntarse; tiene responsabilidades, pero el amor no se puede controlar, y cuando toma riendas de una situación es dificil parar el nuevo rumbo que toma.


_**Sus pasos acompasaban a los míos, nuestras miradas se encontraban, podía sentir como bailaba conmigo, pero por más que soñase, que desease, no sería así, ella bailaba de los brazos de él, su novio, y yo llevaba de los míos a ella, mi novia, estábamos separados por dos personas, que nunca amamos, que nunca amaríamos.**_

_Moría a ver en brazos de él a esa rubia que un día fue amiga mía, deseé haber cayado cuando le dije lo que sentía por mi guía, y como ella después acabó con él, el único chico que podía hacerme callar, el que con una mirada me mataba o me salvaba del dolor que sentía al recordar mi pasado. Pero no podía hacer nada, por miedo a perderlo del todo me callé, quise abandonar mis sentimientos en el único lugar de mi corazón que recordaba los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. Traicioné a mi corazón en el momento que acepté salir con un hombre que no amaba._

_**Me dolía verla abrazando a ese chico, ese que fue mi amigo, el que apoyé cuando acabó mal en el hospital, ese rubio de ojos azules que tanto decía adorar a Sakura pero me traicionó amándola a ella, él, que podía apreciar de cerca su belleza, mientras que yo tenía que conformarme viéndola de lejos, temiendo el rechazo, temiéndola a ella. Todavía recordaba el olor de su pelo, cuando ella me daba oportunidad de apreciarlo cuando los dos quedábamos sentados juntos, a los pies del árbol que me vio crecer, que me vio morir en el momento que amé a otra persona, por más que no lo considerase amor, me sentí sucio por estar con otra persona cuando la amaba a ella.**_

_Él se acercó hacia nosotros, ¿Qué pensaba hacer?, él se presentó ante mi novio con la excusa de un cambio de pareja en el baile, mi novio aceptó no muy seguro, era listo, sabía que algo tramaba el Nara al pedirle el cambio de pareja. Me miró y yo asentí con la cabeza, el soltó mi mano entregándosela a él, miles de sensaciones volvieron a pasar por mi cuerpo y mi mente, quise olvidar su tacto, pero me era imposible, y sentirle cogiendo mi mano fue un golpe duro, él apretándomela, y yo muriendo por dentro._

_**Quise olvidarla, pero nunca lo conseguí, quise pensar que eso haría más fácil mi vida y la suya, separados no sentiríamos nada, pero me encontré fallando a mi promesa cuando sin pensarlo estaba enfrente de su novio pidiendo el cambio de pareja para el baile, bailar con ella, solo eso, solo necesitaba volver a sentirla cerca de mi, su respiración en mi nuca, nada más, me olvidaría de ella si eso era lo que ella quería. Pero me volvía fallar, ella estaba bailando con migo, pero yo deseaba más, poder abrazarla sin miedo.**_

_Bailábamos, por mucho que me doliese a la vez me quitaba un peso de encima, sentirle ido, abrazando mi espalda, evitando que pudiese hacer ningún movimiento sin su permiso y aceptación, deseaba más, más y más, lo quería a él, pero eso era imposible, yo no aceptaría mis sentimientos tan fácilmente delante de alguien, y menos de él. Además prefería soñar con algo casi posible, a algo imposible si el me rechazaba, su amistad era ahora todo para mi, como deseaba más, pero no podía conseguirlo. __**Queremos lo imposible, y lo intentamos, pero no por ello lo conseguimos**__._

_**Sueño con ella, se podría considerar dueña de mis pensamientos, y yo no lo negaría, para que negar la verdad, para que negar lo que ya sabía, pero era imposible pensar en ella y no llorar, y no morir por dentro, pensando que ella nunca será mía.**_

_**Luchaba por decirle lo que sentía. La conocía más de lo que ella pensaba, y sabía que apreciaba mi amistad, ¡por eso si me rechazaba ella no dejaría nuestra amistada!**_

_**Entiendo por que me consideraban un genio, solo necesitaba el momento perfecto para dejar salir mis sentimientos, pero cuando sería, podían pasar horas, días, semanas o meses, y sabía que si era así nunca me declararía.**_

_Queremos lo imposible, y lo intentamos, pero no por ello lo conseguimos._

_Me susurra palabras que lucho por entender, pero sigo perdida en sus ojos, en sus brazos, en él. Cuando me doy cuenta estamos apartados de la pista de baile, esto apoyada en una pared, y él delante de mí. Me llama la atención con la mano, pasándola repetidamente por delante de mi cara. Yo le miro, y peligro de volver a perderme en su mirada, pero no puedo, me quiere decir algo, debo escucharle, entenderle, temo que me diga lo que no quiero oír, que nunca me amó, que nunca me amará, la duda inunda mis pensamientos, le atiendo, y logro escuchar como sus ojos hablan por él, como lloran. Conmovida acerco mi mano a sus lagrimas, él atrapa mi mano._

_**Su mano peligrosa es parada por la mía, necesito que me atienda, no que me compadezca, ella parece en otro mundo, ella para mí siempre estará en otro mundo, siempre lejos de mi alcance, debo aprovechar esta situación, debo actuar, dejar mi suerte en el destino. Sus ojos son verdes oscuros, casi azules, rubia, como mi novia, pero su color, sus ojos son incomparables con los de ella, la mujer que tengo frente a mi, no es mujer, sino una diosa, la diosa de las diosas, la dueña de mi alma, la que me mató sin ningún movimiento hacer, solo apareciendo en mi vida, como algo inalcanzable.**_

_Noto como sus labios atrapan los míos, noto como su lengua intenta abrir mis labios, y me dejo hacer, dejo abrir mi boca lentamente y él adentra su lengua, comienza a moverla en mi boca, buscando la aceptación, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, él mi cintura con sus brazos, apoyados contra la pared él juega con mi lengua, y yo disfruto, no se en que momento me dormí, que mis sueños me comían, ya no sabía si era la realidad, o era mi fantasía, que me había consumido completamente, hasta hacerme soñar despierta._

_**Ella acepta mi beso, me dejo llevar por la adrenalina, mis manos exploran su cuerpo, buscando la satisfacción que nunca consigues de un plato que te gusta, que nunca te llenas lo suficiente. Noto sus manos tirar de mi goma de pelo, arrancándomela me tira del pelo, ahogo mi grito en su boca, compartiendo con ella mi pasión, me rodea la cintura con sus piernas, enlazándolas en mi cadera**_.

_Sus manos suben a través de mi vestido, aprovecha el corte que tiene hasta la cintura, sabe bien que me encanta llevar esos trajes, pero no sabe por que, no sabe que es para provocarle. Me susurra que ese no es el lugar idóneo, yo ante esas palabras temo que pare, pero solo me asegura agarrando mis muslos con sus manos y se adentra por el pasillo buscando una habitación._

_**Camino, me cuesta no acariciarla, me tienta parar de caminar y hacerla mía en ese mismo lugar, pero se que no sería tan romántico, y quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos se especial y romántica, apasionada y tierna, lo quiero todo. Ella me muerde el labio inferior, yo la regaño con la mirada**_.

_No le gusta que le ponga nervioso, se nota en su mirada, no quiere que le tiente, todavía no, pero sabe que si no lo hago ahora lo haré tarde o temprano, adentro mi mano por la parte de la espalda de su camiseta, rozando con las yemas de mis dedos su espalda, sabe que no me puedo contener, y él tampoco, lo noto, noto como el está excitado, su sexo se roza con en mío._

_**Encuentro una habitación, rápidamente giro la manilla desesperado, consigo entrar y ella me mira peligrosamente, si quiere tentación la tendrá, yo nunca rechazo un duelo, y eso además puede hacer más interesante todo, le sonrío y le beso el cuello, suavemente, dejando la saliva en su cuello.**_

_Hemos entrado en un juego del que no podemos salir, nose que pasará después de eso, pero no me importa. Me deja caer sobre la cama, haciendo que bote, le miro mal, le susurro que es un burro, y el me mira con su típica sonrisa de medio lado y me contesta que soy yo la que tiene la culpa, que yo le pongo burro, río ante tal barbaridad, él sonríe satisfecho, se que le encanta mi sonrisa, y a mi la suya._

_**Le digo cada palabra que pasa por mi mente, si hasta ahora me sirvieron por que no en este momento, se podría decir que ella busca las palabras perfectas, pero para mi pensar en este momento es imposible, me coloco encima de ella con mis rodillas al ambos lados de sus caderas, tira de mi camiseta hacia ella y me tumba encima de ella, me atrapa con sus piernas, yo la beso profundamente, intentando plasmar mi pasión en mis besos, pero parece algo imposible, ella intenta desvestirme, y yo le contesto.**_

_¿Las damas primero? Le miro con la ceja levantada, ¡esa frase era mía!, cuando él pasaba por delante en alguna puerta, o cuando teníamos que decidir algo, sabía que le molestaba, que yo elegía lo mejor, dejándole a él en segundo plano. Él estaba encima mío, rozando cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, sintiéndola tanto mía como suya, siendo dos en uno, el me acariciaba, las piernas, las caderas, mi vientre, mis pechos, besa mis hombros a medida que me iba quitando el vestido largo que llevo._

_**Su piel es suave, mis manos resbalaban por ella, noto su calor, los dos estamos impacientes, aún así quiero que sea especial, que sepa que nadie la tocaría como yo. La siento temblar debajo de mí, ella se somete a cada contacto con mis manos, noto como las suyas suben por mi torso, acariciándome, noto como mi cuerpo temblaba, ¿Eso era lo que siente ella cuando la tocaba?, me agradó la idea de ponerla nerviosa, sonreí causando la duda en ella y me preguntó por que sonreía, le respondía que la notaba temblar, ella puso morros y me alejó con las manos un poco.**_

_Él refunfuña para si mismo, ja, le molesta que le aleje, pero es que no me gustó su comentario, él me besa acortando la distancia que yo puse, yo disfruto de su boca, sé que nunca me cansaré de ella. Consigo quitarle la camiseta y puedo apreciar sus pectorales, desde la muerte de su sensei él estaba más maduro, más fuerte, más hombre. Miré el bulto que se había formado en el pantalón, los dos estamos desesperados por acortar toda distancia de nuestro cuerpo._

_**Ella adentra una mano peligrosa a través de mis pantalones, en cuanto su mano toca mi miembro siento como una descarga enorme de adrenalina, pasión y deseo junto. Sus dedos suaves parecen desgarrar mi piel al contacto, me saca unos gemidos involuntarios, sus manos parecen tan frías y calientes a la vez, es matador el juego que habíamos formado, le ayudo a quitarme mis pantalones, ella me mira desesperada, podría jurar que mi cara era parecida, su deseo y el mío, iguales, ser de el otro, compartir nuestro cuerpo.**_

_Con su ayuda consigo quitarle el pantalón, ambos en ropa interior, el impacientadamente me quita el sostén con sus manos, acerca su cara a mis senos, jugando con ellos entre sus manos, lleva su boca a uno, su contacto me hace gemir desesperadamente, su pulgar acaricia mi pezón ya duro por su contacto, cambia, su boca se dirigió hacia mi otro seno, rozándolo con la lengua, excitándome cada vez más, mis jadeos y gemidos, su respiración agitada…_

_**Shikamaru…dios, como suena mi nombre en sus labios, sus gemidos son la droga que alimenta mi alma, mis sueños y mi pasión. Miro su busto lleno de marcas rojas causadas por mi boca, que intentaba saciarse absorbiendo la piel de sus senos. La tengo a ella debajo de mí, sonrojada, sus ojos cerrados por el placer, y su boca entre abierta. Bajo por su abdomen, llegando a su sexualidad y la despojo de sus bragas lentamente con mi boca, ella ruega que pare, sabe que eso no es lo que ella quiere en verdad, ella necesita que vayamos a más, y yo obedezco a mi instinto, su prenda interior resbala por sus sedosas piernas.**_

_Termina de quitarme toda la ropa, y ahí estoy yo, delante de él, indefensa antes sus caricias, suplicando que no mire, cierro las piernas con fuerza, deseando no se que cosa. Solo que no quiero, siento vergüenza, él lo nota, sube hasta mi boca y me besa, pero es diferente, ese beso es tierno, solo confianza, y así lo hago, confío en él, dejándole abrir mis piernas, el satisfecho baja su cabeza hasta el interior de mis muslos, acariciando con su lengua la humedad que desprende mi sexo y lo besa suavemente._

_**Ella sabe como siempre soñé, mi lengua busca más, la introduzco en su sexo arrancándole varios gemidos. Noto como su feminidad se contrae, el grito de aviso de ella no hace más que aumentar mis deseos por ella. Mi cara se llena de ella, de su néctar de mujer. Subo a sus labios, besándolos y mordiéndolos también, mis oídos ya no notan sus gemidos, me he acostumbrado ya**__.__** In saciada ella gira quedando encima mío, roza su sexo contra el mío, robándome palabras incoherentes de placer, gemíamos a la vez, nuestros gritos se juntan, ella baja su mano acariciando mi sexo, comienza a subir y bajar la mano masturbándome, grito fuertemente cuando noto que su boca es la que ahora baja y sube a través de mi miembro.**_

_Disfruto del sabor de él, me gusta que grite al contacto de mi boca con su pene, juego con él, mi lengua rodeándolo y metiéndolo lo más profundo que podía, el está rojo, las gotas de sudor bajan por su pecho y se pierden en las sabanas de aquella cama. Noto como él mueve sus caderas de un lado a otro, me aleja y yo lo agradezco por que esos movimientos de cadera hacían que casi me ahogase con su miembro. El me tumba bruscamente, acerca su miembro erecto a la entrada de mis ser._

_**La miro interrogante, ella asiente y doy por hecho que está segura, le susurro que la quiero y ella me sonríe, la penetro notando un tope que delata su pureza, sonrío orgulloso pensando que es mía y de nadie más, atravieso la muralla de su virginidad, y ella da un grito de dolor, me acerco a ella susurrando que esté tranquila, que el dolor se pasará, espero hasta que la mueca de dolor desaparece de su rostro, comienzo a moverme lentamente en ella, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrase a mis movimientos, ella me abraza por el cuello y mueve sus caderas al ritmo de mi cuerpo.**_

_Seguido me acostumbro a él, comienza a moverse dentro de mí, yo sigo su ritmo con mis caderas, rasgo su espalda con mis uñas, nuestros gemidos se escuchan por toda la habitación, él me embiste como si cada vez pretendiese llegar a lugares dentro de mi cuerpo que ni yo conozco, coloca mis piernas encima de sus hombros, penetrándome más fuerte y profundo. Gritos escapaban de mi boca con cada una de sus embestidas, ambos sudamos ansiando sentir nuestras pieles rozarse hasta hacerse sangrar si es necesario, solo por sentirle mío, ambos rojos por el calor, noto como mi placer aumenta y llega al límite__**.**_

_**Ella se contrae conmigo dentro, noto como las paredes de su intimidad me aprietan, siento como eso está matándome, haciéndome llegar a mis límites, nuestro orgasmo llega juntos, me llego dentro de ella, y ella junto a mí, nuestros restos manchan las sabanas, agotado yo suspiro, ella ansiosa de más se sienta encima mío, la miro sorprendido, tenía energía esa mujer, se ve que me costaría satisfacerla.**_

_Comienzo a mover mis caderas rozando nuestros sexos, él me mira cansado, yo le sonrío, soy cruel con él, pero yo quería más, y él no me lo negaría, para mi sorpresa él se recuesta sentándome completamente encima de él, a la vez que me penetra con su miembro, me arrebata gemidos de placer, por más que me invade su miembro no termino de acostumbrarme, pero la mezcla de dolor y placer me vuelve loca._

_**La ayudo a botar sobre mí, penetrándola cada vez más fuerte, intento que se me quede su sabor, el placer de tenerla sobre mi, pero no lo consigo, no consigo saciarme de ella, por que nunca se puede uno saciar de lo que en verdad le gusta, siempre busca más y todo parece poco. Su cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus pechos botan, el sudor resbalando por ellos, los ojos cerrados de ella buscan alcanzar más placer**_

_Noto como el orgasmo volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo y él todavía no llega, tras mis gritos el me levanta, yo todavía me agarro a él evitando caer al suelo mientras el camina, me acorrala contra la pared, besa mi cuello a la vez que sigue con sus embestidas, yo cansada dejo caer mis gemidos en el cuarto, y él atrapa mis gemidos con sus labios haciéndome marcarlos mordiendo los suyos hasta hacerle sangrar, bebo su sangre y él alcanza el éxtasis de nuestra pasión de nuevo, la pared nos había ayudado, pero no lo suficiente por que él volvía a la cama conmigo agarrada, me sienta y me da la vuelta, dejándome a cuatro patas._

_**Acaricio sus pechos, no puedo saciarme y no sé por que, la pruebo y necesito más, no me sacia, mis pelos caen por mis hombros llenos del sudor que cae hasta su espalda, me acerco a su trasero y la penetro con delicadeza, ella grita de dolor, sé que eso le dolía más, pero necesitaba sentir que cada parte de su cuerpo es acariciada por el mío, que no hay nada en ella que yo no conozca, cuando ella comienza a moverse entiendo que quiere que la embista, comienzo lentamente intentando no dañarla, pero no puedo aguantarlo, agarro sus caderas ingresando en ella varias veces y forzosamente, y ella mueve su cuerpo al compás, noto como su interior era más apretado, me excita más y puedo ver como los senos de ella se tambaleaban de un lado a otro.**_

_El orgasmo llega otra vez, el placer de sentirle dentro y detrás mío me mata, y mi deleite aumenta cuando noto que su semen se derramaba en mi interior, cansada me dejo caer en la cama rezando por que el monstruo que he creado haya perdido las energías. Una debe aprender a un jugar con fuego, y sería algo que me costaría aprender. El se deja caer encima de mí, yo lo abrazo por la espalda con mis manos. Él me dice que le faltaba algo, que no se sacia de mí._

_**Te quiero. Me contesta ella, puedo notar como el calor sube a mi cara. Me doy cuenta de lo que hemos hecho, y ella diciéndome que me quería. Quería ser yo quien fuese el valiente de pronunciar esas palabras, pero ella me ganó, como siempre lo hace.**_

_Pensaba en que pasaría ahora, si estaríamos juntos o haríamos como si eso no hubiese pasado, suspiro, e intento coger aire, pero ya no siento nada, solo el cuerpo de él, el único hombre en mi vida Nara Shikamaru._

_**Le beso y susurro que no se aleje de mí, que dejaremos a nuestras parejas para poder estar juntos por siempre, ella me sonríe, y me susurra que es lo que más desea. **_

_**-Te amo Subaku No Temari**_

_-Te amo mi bebé llorón_

_**No puedo evitar reír al notar como hasta en los momentos más románticos ahí está mi sobrenombre, puesto por ella, pero pensándolo bien, así es mejor, no quiero cambiar nada de ella. Por que esa mujer es la única que puede domarme, y la quiero así. La abrazo contra mi pecho.**_

_Amé el momento en el que supe que nosotros estaríamos juntos por siempre, y que nunca cambiaríamos, allí estaría él para jugar al Go y yo para decirle que hiciese las tareas. Engancho mis manos en su nuca y juntamos nuestros labios con la fiel promesa de no separarnos nunca._

-Te amo-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Pueden nuestros sueños ser más reales que la propia realidad?, cada uno puede pensar lo que quiera, pero los sueños son realidades, en las que nos aislamos de lo cruel del mundo, de nuestros fallos. En los sueños podemos decidir rebobinar, si algo no nos gusta, o simplemente eliminarlo. En nuestra vida es imposible eliminar el pasado o nuestros fallos, pero aceptándolos conseguimos aprender. Y aprendiendo conseguimos que al igual que los sueños, podamos dirigir nuestra vida. Lucha por lo que quieres y quiere por lo que luchas, para poder decidir tu propio destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fic esta dedicado a mi todas las personas que intente comprenderlo, por que leemos lo que nos gusta, y nos gusta lo que leemos. Solo espero que dejen sus review para hacerme feliciana (feliz), por que este es el primer lemon que cuelgo.

Acepto de todo, tomatazos o halagos, patadas o aplausos. ^^

Rose Hatake Nara, por que tu eres un ejemplo de lo que es escribir bien.

Espero que quede claro que el novio de Temari era Naruto (nose, me apetecia) y la novia de Shika era Ino (puerca)


End file.
